Xamot (IDW)
:Xamot is a Cobra character from the A Real American Hero IDW comics continuity. Xamot is a high-ranking member of Cobra, and one of the leaders of the Crimson Guard force. He wages war not in the battlefields but in courtrooms and executive board rooms. Fiction Comics Xamot was born on Corsica, where, along with his brother Tomax, he was raised as a soldier of the Unione Corse, the international mafia centered on his island home. He was taught the ways of war, of business and of crime. He came of age during the "Toyota War" between Chad and Libya, serving in the French Foreign Legion. Xamot had enlisted looking for adventure, and assumed that the only way to conquer one's enemies was through force. But he and his brother swiftly realized that the only true victors were those who found a way to profit from war. The Paoli brothers spent three years with Moammar Khaddafi, watching him build his power base, but were ultimately disappointed by his short-sighted reliance on simple means to control the world. As the Unione Corse's aging contraband network began to fall apart, the brothers' business partnership, Extensive Enterprises, was there to prop up the remnants. Of course, Xamot may have helped speed this process along, by shooting one of the old leaders in the head while Tomax garroted another. Soon Extensive Enterprises had its own private security force, and influence over hundreds of industries. Xamot's debauched appetites grew, and one day he met a man who offered him the chance to take Extensive Enterprises into new territory - the kind of step up Xomat had long dreamed of. But as his power increased, he grew increasingly bored, seeking new ways to amuse himself. One of these diversions was posing as "Mr. X," an identity shared with his brother, while toying with an undercover agent, a game which ended with Xamot being shot in the face. Fleeing the building with his brother, Xamot escaped in a helicopter and was taken to a hospital for surgery. Xamot felt powerless, like his place in the world had been ripped away. He was full of rage and frustration, and had never felt so weak. Lying in his hospital bed, he realized he no longer felt a personal connection to Tomax, that his brother was just another person in the same room, nothing more. Returning to work, Xamot was never lacking for attention or company, but he still felt isolated. More and more, he sought time alone, rather than spending it with Tomax. He was afraid that his life had become stale, and longed for a return to the days when all it took to change the world was a pickup truck and a gun. With so many tools at his disposal, so much within his grasp, he was losing perspective. To Xamot, managing a business empire was an empty task. Conflict had become less profitable than peace. Bored with building infrastructure, Xamot stopped taking his brother's calls, and spent more time alone. He was famous as a businessman, but his heart longed for the open field of battle, not boardrooms. Feeling absolutely no connection to his brother any more, Xamot looked at himself in the mirror and chose to give up the comforts of society that were making him weak. Thinking back to his Mediterranean upbringing, he used a pair of clippers and began shaving his head, just as young Corsican soldiers would do when they felt consumed with purpose, obsession, and misguided individualism. Trivia * Unlike the Marvel/Sunbow version of the twins, this Xamot has not been shown to share a psychic link with his brother. External links Write up. Footnotes Category:IDW Real American Hero Characters